


cave paintings (art)

by YubiShines



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubiShines/pseuds/YubiShines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious pilgrim encounters a peregrine mendicant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cave paintings (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hootlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootlord/gifts).



> It turns out that I have approximately five million FEELINGS about PM and MP as friends or counterparts (look at their initials!! look!!!), and while I could only submit one concept, rest assured that the other ideas I had for the prompt will be forthcoming.

  


  


  
**On a strange alien world, a Pilgrim offers food and shelter to a Mendicant,**   


  
**and under painted walls they share tales of a dead city, and dreams of a new one.**   



End file.
